


Be My Valentine

by CatherineFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Presents, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineFox/pseuds/CatherineFox
Summary: Stiles asked Derek to wait for him. Derek knows he will wait as long as Stiles needs him too. Doesn't mean he can't plan a surprise for Valentine's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! ^_^
> 
> Single lady, out and proud! Hence, why I needed to write fluff. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek knew Stiles wasn’t ready to enter a relationship just yet, especially not a serious one. Stiles had told him so in the aftermath of the Nogitsune, when he had gone about to drop a surprise of the century on the wolf. Being invited into the Stilinski household, Derek had expected almost anything – from a threatening display of the Sheriff’s gun collection to Stiles babbling information about a random obsession – with the exception of what he had gotten. Stiles had sat him down, and had gone about explaining how he felt for Derek, even down to an explicitly-detailed, hormone-induced masturbatory phase. Stiles had explained not loving Derek would never be an option, from where he had extensively lectured on the topic of double negatives. And, Derek could do little else, but hold on and grasp onto every word offered. Then Stiles had said he could not yet enter a serious relationship without doubts about where it was all going and fear of whether it would end, so he had asked if Derek were interested in waiting. Not that difficult a question. _Yes._

Derek fully remembered the extent of the speech, as he did everything Stiles related. However, he was raised to know one important treasure of life – making the person you love happy wasn’t a priority only when necessary, but an everyday task. Hence why Derek was bouncing off the walls of his apartment, with claw-extended fingers pulling at his hair desperately.

An excessive process of writing down ideas, combining and deciding later got Derek back to overthinking and recombining, until he was finally satisfied with the accomplished. He expected Stiles to like what he had put together, or desperately hoped, more likely. And, all was accomplished with a week to spare.

The Sheriff’s cruiser was gone, when Derek parked his Camaro. Derek contemplated dropping in Stiles’ room through the window, but the man’s constant reproaches along the lines, “ _You’re a werewolf, Derek, but you were not raised by actual wolves. So, please, use the door. ‘kay?”_ had him rethink. He rang the doorbell, an action which had been performed so rarely when it came to Stiles, that its occurrence could be counted on one hand.

He heard the startled uptick of Stiles’ heart, followed by footsteps thumping down the stairs. It took Stiles a tad longer than expected to get to the door, and a clunking of cutlery told Derek why.

Upon opening the door, Stiles flailed. Though aware Derek eyes had caught a glimpse, Stiles still hid the knife behind his back, a deftness about him he rarely displayed. Never be said Stiles couldn’t be agile when necessary. Derek’s lips twitched into a smile. Stiles leaned forward, then squinted his eyes at Derek.

“I wouldn’t use the knife, if I were you,” Derek offered, and beamed. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

When Stiles remained unmoving with his eyes firmly fixed on the wolf, Derek asked, “Can I come in?”

Stiles stepped aside, muttering, “Oh, yeah. Sure. Come on in. Feel at home.”

Derek walked inside, waiting for Stiles to lock the door and dispose of the cold weapon. Once he noticed Stiles moving towards him, he headed up the stairs, Stiles in tow.

”Well, not at home. Cause, it’s not your home. It’s –”

“Stiles!” Derek called out. The babbled words of his correspondent circuited short. “Shut up.”

He did, for a beat. Then, “Oh, that’s fond. Careful, sourwolf. You’re falling for me.”

Derek sat down on Stiles’ bed, shaking his leather jacket off his shoulders and draping it over the edge of the bed. Selfish or not, Derek wanted his jacket to pick up the smell of Stiles as much as possible. Stiles joined him, and took a seat right by his side.

“If I were aiming to avoid that, I’d say I’m a few years late.”

He caught the stutter in Stiles’ heartbeat, though his expression masked the reaction perfectly. Taking advantage of his obfuscation, Derek leaned forward and gifted Stiles with a peck on his cheek. The immediate sharply-drawn breath was reward enough for the wolf.

Stiles smelled wonderful, a rich hint of a forest-fresh air and a just baked apple pie, and Derek took in a lungful shamelessly. He remembered the first time Stiles’ scent had knocked him off his feet, out, on the preserve. He had not been sure, if it were the boy or the woods, what had flared his nostrils full of peace. When he had established it was in fact Stiles, he had contemplated weeks on end over it. In an abnegating tendency, he had applied a ridiculous tactic. Bully the one you like, inanely of him.

Stiles’ next words were quell, “Derek, why didn’t you use the window?”

A chuckle reverberated in the room. “Your purpose in life is to keep people on their toes, I swear.” A hand came to rest over Stiles’ cheek, Derek’s thumb absentmindedly trailing patterns on the soft skin. “I come through the window, I scare you, and so I get reproached on that. I ring the doorbell as a normal person, I made you get up from your comfortable seat, and I’m to blame again.”

“You never scare me,” Stiles responded, whiskey brown eyes swimming in hazel.

In a swift shift, Derek’s teeth were sharp and peeking down his upper lip, eyes scorching red. “Yeah, I do.”

“I am not admitting anything.”

Derek’s hand descended to Stiles’ neck, tapping against his pulse point. “You didn’t have to.”

He would be lulled back to sleep by Stiles’ heartbeat anytime. It was, when calm, a constant thump – not too quiet to be ignored, not too loud to be disrupting. Derek loved the sound, and he was ever grateful at the ability to hear it each day. It made the wait easier, knowing Stiles was there and channeling all his experiences into overcoming his passing doubts. Derek could ask for nothing more.

“Derek,” Stiles began, fingers following Derek’s sideburns, as they slowly withdrew. “Why are you here?”

“I bought you something.”

“Huh?”

Unable to resist his desire, he pecked Stiles once more. He whispered, “It’s Valentine’s.”

Stiles was halfway across the room before Derek could blink. “Derek, I thought we said –” As though a switch was flipped, Stiles was working himself into a panic attack. “We weren’t, were we? I mean. I thought –”

His eyes scrunched shut, brows furrowed and his body started shaking. He tried to calm himself, but his arms couldn’t follow orders, and his breathing grew more labored. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

“Stiles, listen to me. Hey, hey,” Derek provided, trying his best to swim back into Stiles’ vision. “Calm down, okay? Breathe with me.” He grasped one of Stiles’ palms, splaying it over his own chest. “In, out. In and out. Again.”

“Sorry,” Stiles sputtered, once his breathing eased, scent still a hint anxious. “I didn’t mean to panic on you.”

“It’s alright. Let’s sit down.” He led Stiles back to the bed, watching him carefully as he did.

“Yeah,” Stiles provided, flopping down by Derek, leaning into his warmth. Arms wrapped around him, sure and insistent. Derek had the ability to offer a comforting touch so right, Stiles assumed came from Derek’s own past need for one. And, it was one of the many reasons he trusted the wolf so much.

“How many times am I going to say, I don’t mind being there for you? Stiles, I don’t mind when call me on a bad day. I’m glad you do. I am,” he stressed, forcing Stiles to lock eyes with him. “I’d rather you call at the weirdest hour, than you dealing with it alone. Okay?”

A weak, hoarse, “Yeah.”

“Next, I know you aren’t ready.” His thumbs scraped Stiles’ cheeks lightly, comforting as they went. “I don’t expect anything.” He arched an eyebrow. “ _Yet_.”

Stiles smiled.

“My mum believed loving someone meant showing said love no matter what. I abide by that.”

“She was a smart woman.”

Stiles fell in Derek’s embrace, and the older man circled his arms around Stiles’ waist. Stiles’ hair was tingling against his neck, but Derek didn’t mind. He heard Stiles sniffle against his shoulder, but the boy was growing more relaxed by the moment.

“Consider me wooed,” Stiles teased after a lengthy silence.

“I could have invited you for dinner at my place and lightened up the entire apartment with candles. I could have given you the whole wine and dine, with chocolate-dipped strawberries as desert, but I imagine you would be even more sarcastic about that. So, I decided on something less extravagant. Give me a moment.”

Before Stiles could respond, Derek leapt down from the window. _Once a wolf, always a wolf,_ Stiles noted. He had grown used to it, and the sliding of the window frame never startled him anymore. It could only be Derek – it was always Derek.

It was strange to be grateful to a near-death experience, and he never assumed his case would be such. Yet he was, as it was just one so, to which he owed his building relationship with Derek. Opening up and confessing to the feeling which had been stirring up in him, had been much easier than Stiles had expected. Derek being understanding, had relieved Stiles of any lingering doubt.

He gravitated up towards the headboard, a small smile over his lips.

Derek pulled the gift from the backseat, and headed inside. Stiles was pressed against the headboard, knees crossed and elbows resting over them.

“I hope it was worth the double trip.”

“As do I,” Derek responded.

Stiles slowly removed the lid of the box, and gasped. Inside was a brown backpack, the upper half embroidered with a wool panel and the lower half had a leather-covered stash pocket. The backpack was classy, yet on the right amount of sporty to meet Stiles’ taste spot on. He pulled it out swiftly, throwing it over his back.

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles had his head turned over his shoulder, eyeing how the backpack looked. “Just what I need.”

Derek tapped the box. “There’s something else.”

Stiles placed the backpack on the bed and hovered above the box, reaching inside and taking out a copy of _How to Stay Alive in the Woods_.

He turned the book, so Derek had a look at the cover and noted, “Har har, Derek. Hilarious.”

“Really?” he inquired, sarcastic. “I was going for useful.”

“Thanks, Derek. It means a lot. I love it.”

He returned everything in the box, wrapping it back up and placing it on his desk. “I know you didn’t ask for anything, but I would really like to kiss you now.”

Derek took the words as the long-awaited permission, leaning forward. His eyes fell on full lips and drifted up towards Stiles’ gaze in a flash, before he closed the remaining distance. A jolt sprinted through his body as his lips touched Stiles, while the other gasped in the kiss. Stiles hands flied up and tangled in Derek’s hair, pulling the wolf closer. His tongue darted out experimentally as it slid along Derek’s lip, which parted with a moan. A tongue wiggled inside Derek’s mouth, and his fingers tightened in Stiles’ flesh in response, as he groused low in his throat.

Stiles was the one to break the kiss. Derek chased his lips for a few intoxicated moments, before he reigned his control back in. When his eyes opened, he found Stiles looking dazed. The younger man’s eyes were closed, eyelashes resting over his flushed cheeks lightly. His lips were glistening from the evidence of the kiss, parted and panting.

“That was _awesome_.”

Derek wasn’t fishing for compliments, when he questioned, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re awesome, too. You know what else is awesome?”

“No. What would that be?”

“Batman.”

Derek cackled. “Alright. I think this is queue for movie time.”

“ _Duh_.”

Derek shuffled back onto the bed, throwing the covers aside, as Stiles got his laptop. Derek let him slide under the covers on his right, and tucked them both in, as Stiles got the movie ready. He placed the laptop on his knees, and snuggled into Derek’s side.

“If I forget to tell you, I had a great time,” Stiles whispered.

“Me too.”

Stiles curled against Derek more, and right there, Derek knew they would make everything work.


End file.
